ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia
Olivia is known as the'' ''Tearful Princess. As her alias suggests, she cries very easily when upset. She is undoubtedly the youngest child at the Rose Garden Orphanage, seemingly a toddler. Personality Olivia's main objective seems to be to get attention, which was most likely the thing she lost when she was sent to the orphanage. She can also be viewed as very impressionable. During the "Unlucky Clover Field" chapter of the game, she is first seen crying over a dead butterfly. When Jennifer bends down to pick it up, she shoves a fork into the ground, nearly stabbing her. She then leaves the room with the words: "You deserve to be gobbled up". With this incident, it could be deduced that she, like the rest of the orphans, also has a malevolent personality that she is developing from witnessing the other children's mischievous behavior. Olivia is perceived as quite odd and hard to understand. In the "Goat Sisters" chapter of ''Rule of Rose'', if Jennifer attempts to enter the filth room, Olivia and Susan will keep her out. If Jennifer goes into the next room and peeks through the crack in the wall, Olivia can be seen running around and around the post. Reason for this is unknown, although it can be suspected that she is doing it simply for childish fun, in the company of her seemingly closest friend, Susan. Biography Olivia is in the Bourgeoisie class of the Red Crayon Aristocrat Club. She can be seen as the "partner" of Susan, as they are usually seen together (this may be due to age similarities). Olivia is seen crying in various places throughout the game. If Jennifer tries to comfort her, she simply cries harder. She can be heard crying for her "daddy" during gameplay, which suggests that she had a good relationship with him before he supposedly died. His death may have been the event that lead her to the orphanage. She and the other girls attempt to apologize to Jennifer by showing her great respect before her life is ended in the Rose Garden Orphanage massacre. Jennifer points out in the "Once Upon a Time" chapter that Olivia ceased to cry after the adults had all disappeared because there was no one left to give her attention. Etymology Olivia's name could have possibly been derived from the character, Olivia, from William Shakespeare's play, Twelfth Night. ''Much like the Olivia from [[Rule of Rose|''Rule of Rose]], this Olivia is a very emotional character, who also allows her feelings to get the best of her. In the play, Olivia has lost her brother and remains grief-stricken, rejecting all visitors that come to console her, claiming that she will remain in mourning for the next seven years. In Rule of Rose, Olivia is often crying because of her possible father's death, and like the Olivia from Twelfth Night, ''she also refuses consolation. Quotes *"You deserve to be gobbled up."'' *''"Mr. Hoffman is really scary when he's mad..."'' *''"Crying No way! There's no such thing!"﻿'' Trivia *The first enemy of the game is seen right after Olivia is first introduced in the second chapter. If close attention is payed, the Imp can be seen, hunched over and crying, looking very much like Olivia. This is possibly a reference to what Olivia says to Jennifer upon first seeing her, as Jennifer's fear of being "gobbled up" may have been channeled into the actions of the Imp. *Olivia is one of the only three characters to have one of their parents mentioned in the game. This includes Jennifer, who remembers her parents dying in the airship crash, and Joshua Wilson, who has Gregory M. Wilson as a father. *Olivia appears in three of the game's FMV's. Gallery Olivia3.gif|Olivia standing. OliviaFilthRoom.jpg|Olivia and Susan keeping Jennifer out. OliviaPost.jpg|Olivia running around the post. OliviaPost2.jpg|Olivia running around the post. OliviaSusan.jpg|Olivia and Susan on the Aristocrat alter. OliviaOnionBag.jpg|Olivia drops an item into the Onion Bag. Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters